


Princess Hurricane

by Frostylicious



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Daddy-daughter bonding, Gen, Memory Lane, fear of water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostylicious/pseuds/Frostylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie watches his daughter by the sidelines as she interacts with the ocean.  Things don't go so well...  Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, those who are browsing my fics on this site must be getting tired of me by now. Sorry to say, but here is another one.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe, it rightfully belongs to Rebecca Sugar!

She stares into the depths of the big blue sea. The ocean stares right back, though doesn’t mind the intrusion. It's calming today, which most people can appreciate. It is also large. No… not large, it’s enormous. Deep. Terrifying. The child holds her breath, eyes filled with a swarm of anxiety and determination as the tide comes in. The water washes away the sandy bottoms of her bare feet. There’s a whisper calling out to her. Her mind is left with this only voice, and has a feeling that it does not belong to her mother.

_You can’t do this… you can’t… noyoucan'tyoucan'tdothisyoucan’t-_

Heart pounding, fear engulfs her.

Lucy screams. She darts back to where it’s safe, and into her father’s arms she goes. Fortunately there isn’t anyone around to stop and stare at the situation. The little hybrid, much smaller than what Steven was, buries her face into his neck and wails. Her gemstone reacts. Immediately a storm starts brewing towards the West; dark clouds roll into the once clear sky of a Sunday morning, along with the clash of lightning and thunder.

Jamie shudders. He lifts a hand and strokes her back with much patience and love.

“It’s okay, baby, it’s okay,” he coos. He kisses both her hands, reassuring in that gentle tone of voice. He wipes away her tears and strokes his fingers through her short, messy chocolate hair, an appearance in which she earned from both parents. Her cheeks are rosily flushed. _Such a good sweetheart, such a lovely girl…_

Lucy settles. She calms down by lying her head upon her father’s shoulder, in fetal position, hiccuping in the process. Then comes a sigh.

Jamie rubs her back as he makes his way towards the shoreline once again. He then plops her down on both feet into the sand and crouches down beside her. His smile is wide and encouraging, and his brown eyes are so full of life that it almost makes his daughter jealous for not obtaining most of his optimism. All in all, she smiles for him.

The clouds disappear to the sun shining down on Beach City once more.

The little girl inhales and lowers her gaze to the damp sand. Seashells are washed in from the waves and scatter among the beach, praying that people will add them to their collections.

A soft chuckle brings her back from her forming thoughts.

She turns to her father and watches as he gazes at the beauty of the shells all the same. He digs one out of the sand and examines it thoroughly for a moment’s time. A tear slips from his eye, but Lucy quickly kisses it away, in exchange for wiping hers. A loving grin sweeps Jamie’s face as he embraces his daughter. They stare at the white shell for what it feels like an eternity; it glistens in the sunlight, so pure and innocent. For a moment the father and daughter realize that it must have been on a long and perilous journey.

“This is how I met your mother,” he breathes. "She was making a moat for your Uncle Steven's sandcastle one day. I was admiring the seashells, and assumed that Steven and Aunt Connie had found them, but no... no, it was your mother who did that part."

Lucy remains silent. Her blue eyes widen at the sight of the droplets dripping from her father’s cheeks as she rests her head against his chest.

Jamie chokes on a sob and looks down at his offspring apologetically.

“Sorry, kiddo… I just…”

A laughing rage explodes as Lucy flees from his makeshift shelter just to cover him in kisses.


End file.
